Heads Secret II
by Kuni W. Brood
Summary: Second part of Heads Secret.
1. Chapter one

**Chapter one: The Dream**  
  
"Seeya in Hell!!" Melody said as she flew out of the room, the dementors following.  
  
"DRACO!!!!" Hermione shouted as they took him.  
  
"HERMIONE!!... Let me go you freaks!!! Hermione!!!!..." Draco shouted as he then despaired with all of them.  
  
"He's... gone" Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione" Harry said  
  
"Noooooooo!! Draco!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed as she fell on her knees and cried...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Aaaaahhh!!" Hermione screamed as she sat up on her bed that night.  
  
She took deep breaths and looks at her clock on her night table and sighed. It was 3:00 a.m.; she always had that dream and always woke up at that hour.  
  
"Mommy!" two little five year olds came crying to her room.  
  
"We herd you scream" Her and Draco's son, Dracon Malfoy, said as he climbed up to her on the bed.  
  
"You okay mommy?" Her and Draco's daughter, twin of Dracon, Ai, said as she also climbed on the bed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to wake you two up again" Hermione said as she hug them both.  
  
"It's okay... we where having it too" Dracon said.  
  
"Yeah, it was scary" Ai said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry" Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione everything alright?" Ron said as he came to her room.  
  
"Uncle Ron! She had the memory again" Ai said as she ran to him.  
  
"Oh... well come on you two... go to you're room" Ron said.  
  
"No" Dracon said.  
  
"Dracon" Hermione said.  
  
"Mommy why do you dream of him?" Dracon said as he turns to her.  
  
"Dracon, honey" Hermione said.  
  
"He's a bastard, he left you, his lefts us" Dracon said.  
  
"He didn't. He wouldn't do that" Ai said.  
  
"How would you know, you have never met him" Dracon said.  
  
"Yes I have, on my dreams" Ai said.  
  
"Dreams lie, he's a bastard and he left us all of his dirty money and went of to the dark side" Dracon said.  
  
"He didn't. He was taken by them" Ai said.  
  
"Stop it you two" Hermione said.  
  
"Nah ah. He plans it, it all so he could get rid of all of us by making it real that he was kidnap" Dracon said.  
  
"No. Daddy wouldn't do that" Ai said.  
  
"Don't call him that. We may have his blood but a father is the one who raise us not the one that create us, and Uncle Ron is our dad" Dracon said.  
  
"He's not, he's our godfather" Ai said.  
  
"And our dad, he's always here when we need him, unlike him" Dracon said as he ran out of the room.  
  
"Dracon!" Ai said as she ran after him.  
  
"Oh Merlin" Hermione said as she sighed and cried.  
  
"There, there, everything is going to be alright" Ron said as he hug her and calm her down.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Dracon" Ai said as they enter their room.  
  
"Drop it Ai" Dracon said as he sat on his bed when they enter their room.  
  
"That wasn't nice" Ai said as she left the door half way open as she came in.  
  
"I said drop it" Dracon said.  
  
"I won't. You're being mean. Why do you hate him?" Ai asked.  
  
"It's bad enough that I look like him, and have this damn mark on my neck because of him. I don't have friends, everyone is scare that I'm going to be a deatheathers like him" Dracon said as he has the dark mark on the back of his neck and Ai has it on her cheek, both visible and real since the day they where born.  
  
"Grandpa Lucius was a deatheater, but daddy wasn't" Ai said.  
  
"He's not our grandfather, and stop calling daddy. I don't understand you" Dracon said.  
  
"I have the mark too, and I do have friends, it's the way you act that's the problem" Ai said.  
  
"Now I'm acting like him. What's next, I'm going to fake my kidnap and leave for the dark side too" Dracon said.  
  
"No you're not. Daddy was nice and sweet and he cares for us" Ai said.  
  
"How would you know" Dracon said.  
  
"Because since we were inside of mommy, we have had the marks and daddy had the mark because Grandpa Lucius made him get a mark when he was just a little kid, and this connect us, I could feel his love for mommy and for us, I could see him through mommy's eyes, I could hear his voice when he sang to mommy and to us when she was sleep. And you can't denie it, you herd it too" Ai said as she sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Yeah so what, that doesn't mean anything, he was just acting" Dracon said as he hug him self.  
  
"He save Uncle Harry, he save mommy" Ai said.  
  
"So they could 'kidnap' him and not ruin his plan" Dracon said.  
  
"Why do you always say that?" Ai said.  
  
"Because it's the truth" Dracon said.  
  
"You know, you're going to go to the dark side for real if you keep acting like this. Daddy wouldn't want that. Mommy has done everything to keep us happy, she told us from when she met daddy, how mean he was, and all until they got together" Ai said.  
  
"Before they got married, before we where born, he ruin their graduation and their last day with their friends" Dracon said.  
  
"I've had it. You're mean. You're going to turn bad and you're going to serve Voldemort, you hate daddy for saving us and risking his own life, you hate him for loving us.... you... you... Dracon, are you crying?" Ai said as tears fell from Dracon's eyes.  
  
"I... can't stand it, I need a dad, and I need our dad. I only hate him because he's not here with us. And he probably never come back to us" Dracon said as he lay on his bed.  
  
"Don't say that, he will" Ai said as she lay beside him and they hug each other.  
  
"Hey" Hermione said as she came up to Ron who was watching the twins in hiding.  
  
"Hey" Ron said as he close the door slowly as they where fast sleep.  
  
"You heard?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah" Ron said as he sighed.  
  
"Hermione" Ron said.  
  
"Yes Ron?" Hermione said.  
  
"I got something to say to you or to ask you" Ron said.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione said.  
  
"Marry me" Ron said.  
  
"What?" Hermione said.  
  
"That way I would become the father officially to Dracon and Ai" Ron said.  
  
"Are you nuts?" Hermione said as they went into the twin's room and she pick up Ai and laid her on her bed and tuck her in.  
  
"And I would be responsible totally for all of you" Ron said.  
  
"Ron" Hermione said as she pick up Dracon and laid him on his bed and tuck him in too.  
  
"Hermione, please. I love you and I know this past five years have been hard but I promise I will make them better and if and when Draco is found I'll step out and let him take the position that is rightfully his" Ron said.  
  
"Ron" Hermione said as pass a hand through Dracon's hair.  
  
"You heard Dracon; they need a father, not just their godfather. Please Hermione" Ron said.  
  
"Alright. But no wedding, just sign the papers" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes" Ron said.  
  
"And when Draco comes back..." Hermione said.  
  
"I promise to give him his place" Ron said.  
  
"Good... and you maybe my husband but you're not touching me" Hermione said.  
  
"Right" Ron said, slightly disappointed.  
  
"And you're sleeping on you're own room and I on mine" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes" Ron said as the second strike hit him.  
  
"And no name calling like sweetheart, or honey, babe, or anything like that, just Hermione and I call you just Ron or even Ronald when I'm mad at you" Hermione said.  
  
"Alright then... goodnight" Ron said as the third strike hit him and he was out.  
  
"Night" Hermione said as she went to her room and Ron to his, as someone sighed that stood just outside the window outside the house as that person left for the night.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well hope you like that first chapter of the 'Head Secret II'  
  
Stay on for chapter two  
  
Review and let me know what you think.  
  
Ja ne


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter two: Around**  
  
**"Five and half years later"**  
  
"Bye mom, we're off to school" ten year old Dracon said.  
  
"Bye, be careful" Hermione said.  
  
"Bye Uncle Ron" Ai said.  
  
"Bye... why can't she call me dad?" Ron said.  
  
"Because she's stupid... bye dad, bye mom" Dracon said.  
  
"I am not" Ai said as they left.  
  
"Bye" Hermione said as they head off to school.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"I am not stupid" Ai said as they cross the street and head to their school.  
  
"Then why don't you call him dad?" Dracon said.  
  
"Because he's not our real dad. He only marry mommy so we can have a dad until dad came back" Ai said.  
  
"It's been ten years, he's not coming back" Dracon said.  
  
"Yes he, everyone is looking for him" Ai said.  
  
"We'll good luck on finding him. Stay here, while I go inside and buy a new notebook for math class" Dracon said as they stop in front a store.  
  
"Whatever" Ai said.  
  
"Don't talk to strangers" Dracon said.  
  
"Yes Dracon" Ai said as he head inside.  
  
"Dracon?" A man said as he stopped in front of the store.  
  
"Hello... oh sorry" Ai said as she look down.  
  
"What was that name you said?" the man asked.  
  
"Dracon, that's my brother's name, my twin. That's our real dad's name, except you put a 'N' in the end, our dad is Draco Malfoy. But he was kidnap before me and my brother where born, but everyone is looking for him and Uncle Ron is being our dad until dad come backs, but he's not our real dad, he just with us because we needed a dad. I'm Ai. What's you're name? You look familiar" Ai said as she looks at the man with her blue gray eyes that match his.  
  
"Ai! I thought I told you not to... let go!" Dracon said as he came out of the store, he's eyes widen as he saw the mark on the man's neck, as he grab Ai's hand.  
  
"But..." Ai said.  
  
"Lets go, we'll be late for school" Dracon said as he ran away from the man, dragging Ai with him.  
  
"Ai, you look just like you're mother, and you look like me, Dracon" the man said with a sigh as he despaired from where he was.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"I thought I told you not to talk to anybody!" Dracon said as they enter their classroom.  
  
"Well he seems nice and he asks me you're name, I think he knows us" Ai said as she sat on her desk.  
  
"Of course, everyone does. Our mom is one of the most important people of the world. Our dad is one of the important people of the Wizardry world as well, we appear on the paper and news almost every day" Dracon said.  
  
Ai and Dracon attend a private school for witches and wizards, before they can go to Hogwarts, Beauxbatoms or Drumstrang with other witches and wizards, or even a few muggle kids.  
  
"He's not our dad" Ai said.  
  
"You know she's right" a girl their age, and their friend, with jet black hair and blue eyes came up to them.  
  
"Shut it Lily" Dracon said to the girl.  
  
"Lily Krum at you is service. Now what are you two shouting about this morning" Mimmy said.  
  
She's the daughter of Viktor and Fleur.  
  
"She's going nuts, she think she saw HIM on our way today" Dracon said as he sat on his desk.  
  
"You mean my brother?" a boy of their age came up to them. He's name is Samuel, and he's Draco's and Mina's little brother, Dracon's and Ai's uncle and Narcissa's and Jack's son.  
  
"Yeah, he had the mark we have and where Dracon has it and he had the same eyes" Ai said.  
  
"He was probably a deatheater and was going to kidnap you if it wasn't for me" Dracon said.  
  
"Now, now settle down you two" Harry said as he's one of the teachers in that school, he teaches both history of Quiditch and is the flying class teacher.  
  
"Uncle Harry. I saw daddy today" Ai said.  
  
"You mean Ron?" Harry said as he put down his suit case on his desk.  
  
"No. Our 'real' dad. She thinks it was him because he looks like me" Dracon said.  
  
"He what?" Harry said.  
  
"Well except that he had a short beard and was taller" Dracon said.  
  
"When and where?" Harry said.  
  
"In front of the Mandy store and about ten minutes ago" Dracon said.  
  
"Ginny!!!" Harry shouted as he ran out of the room.  
  
Ginny and some of the other old Hogwarts students work there.  
  
"Look what you did. Now you set them off on a wild goes chase" Dracon said.  
  
"I didn't mean too. But he was dad, I know it" Ai said.  
  
"Whatever, now my day is ruin" Dracon said as he bang his head on his desk.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That's it for chapter two  
  
Stay tune for chapter three  
  
Review please  
  
Ja ne


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter three: The Tales**  
  
"Mom we're home" Ai said as they enter their home after school had ended.  
  
"Mom guess what happen today. We were on our way to the school and Ai stops and talks to a guy while I buy a notebook and she thought it was our no good... father... YOU!!" Dracon screamed as he saw Draco sitting on an arm chair on their living room with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Daddy!" Ai said as she ran to him.  
  
"Ai how did you... oh no. Why didn't you tell me they had the..." Draco said as he saw the dark mark on Ai's left cheek and Dracon's mark on his neck, on the same spot Draco has it.  
  
"I was going to tell you just know but they stop me... and you where right Ai, it was you're father" Hermione said.  
  
"Tell" Dracon hissed.  
  
"What?" Draco said.  
  
"Tell what happen? Why weren't you here while we grew up, why didn't you call, owl us or anything, why?" Dracon shouted.  
  
"Dracon please" Hermione said.  
  
"It's alright Hermione; they do have a right to know" Draco said.  
  
"Yes we do" Dracon said.  
  
"Dracon stop being mean to daddy. Daddy I miss you, and I knew you we're coming back" Ai said as she hug Draco.  
  
"I don't know why you love him so much, Dad has been here all our lives and you don't show him that kind of affection" Dracon said as he glared at Draco.  
  
"He's not our real daddy, he's just a fill in until daddy got home, and daddy is home, so Uncle Ron can go back to his own house and being our godfather and nothing more again" Ai said.  
  
"Now that's rude" Dracon said.  
  
"But it's the truth" Ai said.  
  
"Enough of this. You, start talking" Dracon said  
  
"Well... why don't you sit down first" Draco said.  
  
"No thank you, I prefer to stand" Dracon said as he crossed his arms on his chest and leaned against a wall.  
  
"Can I sit on you're lap daddy?" Ai said.  
  
"Yeah, sure" Draco said as she giggle and climb up on to his lap.  
  
"Okay... well... you all know I was kidnap on you're mothers, mine and Ron's graduation night..." Draco began his tale.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**"Flash back ten years ago"**  
  
"Hey let me go!!!" Draco shouted as he tried to get away but couldn't.  
  
"I'm taking you to my father and then I'll lock you up on a cell, if you're still alive, the dementors might take you're should by the time we get there" Melody said as they head out to the castle.  
  
"MELODY!!!" Voldemort shouted when they arrived at their castle.  
  
"Father let me explain" Melody said.  
  
"Explain nothing you where suppose to kill Potter, not bring me this idiot" Voldemort said.  
  
"This idiot is the son of Lucius Malfoy, one of you're late loyal servants" Melody said.  
  
"Late?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, haven't you herd, he's dead, they gave him the kiss a week ago" Melody said smirking.  
  
"No" Dracon said.  
  
"Poor little Draco lost his daddy" Melody said laughing  
  
"Silence!! I know who he is, but I did not want him, I wanted the head of Harry Potter" Voldemort shouted.  
  
"Father, if I may. Let me explain" Melody said.  
  
"Very well" Voldemort said.  
  
"See I couldn't just kill Potter, which would have ended everything. I thought I should kidnap Draco here, one; he's the father of the children of one of Harry Potter's best friends, Hermione Granger. And went we left I saw the anger building inside of him as I made his friend suffer by taking the man she love and the father to the children she will have" Melody said.  
  
"Go on" Voldemort said.  
  
"We can keep him here for a while, until the time is right, when we attack again and by this time Potter wont fight back" Melody said as she smirked at her plan.  
  
"May I ask why?" Voldemort said.  
  
"Because, father, I will slowly train and build up my energy to enter Draco's body and make him battle Potter for you and Potter won't fight back and 'Draco' will kill him, I'll just drop the body there and they would arrest him instead, then when he's also out of the way we are free to do as we please" Melody said.  
  
"And what about Dumbledore?" Voldemort said.  
  
"That's the other thing. I wont kill Potter I will only harm him enough to take over him and he can kill Dumbledore then I might want to use him for killing Fudge as well and kill him self as well, and then we are free to do as we please" Melody said.  
  
"Excellent, very clever my dear" Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes father. Shows that I'm the daughter of a great dark man" Melina said.  
  
"Yes. Servants take him to the dungeons" Voldemort said as he smirk as they did so.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite nephew, Draco" Bellatrix said as she saw Draco being drag by the servants into the dungeons where she had been walking at the moment.  
  
"Bellatrix" Draco hissed.  
  
"Now aren't you going to give you're aunt a hug" Bellatrix said hugging.  
  
"First I die before doing that" Draco said.  
  
"Lock him up! No one spits on the future wife of Voldemort" Bellatrix said as he was thrown into a cell.  
  
"So you're the next one in line" Draco said as he was lock up.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Bellatrix said glaring at him.  
  
"You hate Aunt Line for being with Voldemort before you and having Melody, don't you" Draco said smirking.  
  
"Yes, but she is dead" Bellatrix said.  
  
"But Melody is a living image of her and you know it" Draco said.  
  
"Shut up" Bellatrix hissed.  
  
"Make me" Draco said as Bellatrix was about to cruse him but was called.  
  
"Bellatrix, come here!" Voldemort shouted from upstairs.  
  
"I'll be back" Bellatrix said as she left.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**End of Flash back**"But daddy how did you escape?" Ai asked as Draco finish telling them the tale.  
  
"I just took the opportunity a few months ago when they learn to 'trust' me and let me walk on the yard, I just dig a bit of a hole every day until I finish it, when through it and under the spell that cover the castle so no one would come or go, I had to battle a few wolves along the way, get beaten up badly, until I came up on my old house, the one I use to live on before my mother re-married and left the Malfoy mansion, there where some cloth left of my father, and I just bathe and head out let this stupid beard grow a bit so it wouldn't show much of me, but you... you saw right through me and knew who I was" Draco said smiling at her as she smiled back.  
  
"Because of you're eyes and the mark on you're neck when you kneeled down, the hood move a bit and I could see it" Ai said as she smiled at him.  
  
"Cute kid" Draco said as she mess a bit her hair as she giggle.  
  
"Don't touch her" Dracon said.  
  
"Dracon" Hermione said.  
  
"You're not him, you're Melody aren't you" Dracon said.  
  
"Dracon stop it" Hermione said.  
  
"He is daddy" Ai said.  
  
"It's alright Hermione, he does have a point" Draco said.  
  
"What?" Dracon said.  
  
"I mean, what right do I have of touching my own daughter, who I did not see when she was born, when she took her first step, said her first word, went to her first day of school, I saw nothing of you two but glimpse when you walked to school, or when you played on the yard. I couldn't come out. Melody and the others where watching you closely as well. I had to create a diversion and made them think I left the state and went to Africa and their still chasing the diversion up to know, if they catch it, they know I might be here" Draco said.  
  
"See he's working for them, just pretending to be good, he is her" Dracon said.  
  
"DRACON THAT IS ENOUGH!!!" Ai shouted as she jumped to her feet in front of him  
  
"Ai" Dracon said.  
  
"You have talked bad of our father for years and years since you could talk. You hate him, and I understand, but I don't get why do you not believe him, he's alive and well, he protected us that day, he has kept us safe, he has watch us and kept Bellatrix and the others away from us, he's our real father. Get it through you're thick head, Ronald Weasley is not our real father, he only married mom because he wanted us to have a father. I herd them talking that night five years ago. He ask her to marry him that night, he said that would be a better way and that it would made him our official father. He said that he has love mommy and that he was going to make our lives better and that he would step out and eave daddy to take his position as our dad again when he came back, isn't that true Ron" Ai said as her cheeks turn pink as she grew mad.  
  
"Ai" Ron said.  
  
"it's true I herd it all, you wanted to be our father but aside from dad you wanted to be with mommy, because you lost her to dad years ago, you were jealous of him since the begging, you wish he was out of the picture so you could be with mommy, but when you got the courage to talk to mom, it was to late, mom and dad had come back from Christmas vacations and they where expecting us, you couldn't separate them now, but when dad got kidnap you took that opportunity to comfort mommy and promise you'll help on the search for dad and will protect her while he's missing" Ai said as tears formed on her eyes.  
  
"Ai please" Ron said.  
  
"You wanted to be with mom, you wanted her to forget dad. The first thing you did when you move in was wanting to change everything of the house because you knew mom and dad work together on it and everything reminded her of him and you wanted every memory of him erase little by little. You even got us into it. You tried to get us to think you where our real father and was telling mommy not to tell us until we were old enough, but she didn't she told us when we learn to talk. Remember Dracon, he said daddy and pointed at you and you where happy, but I disappointed you when I said dad and pointed to the picture hanging on the wall of mom and dad when they where Head Boy and Head girl, before he went missing, you said no and pointed at you and said 'I'm daddy" and then it got worse because I started screaming no daddy, him daddy' remember that, remember when you use to read s bed time stories and I would say that I wanted daddy to read for us and you come over and I would say no, I want daddy, and mom would have to end up reading" Ai said as the tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay, it's true, yes I wanted to make you forget Draco, but I just couldn't everyone was actual ling starting to care for him, they look for him every where, all around the world even, but I told them to hold off, but Harry and the other who had known the good Draco didn't stop, they kept looking, I just wanted the best for you too" Ron said.  
  
"That's the reason why Dracon hates dad, because you thought him to love you, and not love our missing father, you made him stop hoping for dad to come back safe to us, you're the reason he..." Ai said as she almost lost her balance but Draco cached her.  
  
"Ai easy there" Draco said as he help her stood again.  
  
"I'm..." Ai said before she fainted.  
  
"Is she alright?" Hermione said.  
  
"What you do to her?" Dracon glared at Draco.  
  
"Nothing, she's just over work, see, her' mark is glowing, show's that she needs good rest. I'll put her to bed" Draco said as he pick her up gently on his arms.  
  
"No you will not" Dracon said.  
  
"Dracon" Hermione said.  
  
"Fine... I'll come with you" Dracon said.  
  
"We'll be right back" Draco said as he carried Ai upstairs with Dracon following close by.  
  
"Ron" Hermione said as she turn to him.  
  
"Hermione I'm sorry" Ron said.  
  
"I know, but you know you couldn't make them forget" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, but it was worth the try" Ron said.  
  
"Even if you got Dracon to hate him just a bit, he still loves Draco deep inside but is just as stubborn as his father was when we where his age" Hermione said.  
  
"That's true. Let's hope Ai forgives me" Ron said.  
  
"Don't worry she will" Hermione said.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Her room is.... hey how did you know where her room is?" Dracon said as Draco was already inside Ai's room.  
  
"Because I pick out the room of this house with you're mother before you two where born. I pick this one especially for her and made those star chandeliers just for her, as I made the broom ones for you" Draco said as he threw back the covers and laid Ai on her bed.  
  
"Wow... but that doesn't change anything" Dracon said.  
  
"Could you bring me a rag and a water of warm water" Draco said as he combed Ai's long dirty blonde straight hair up in a tall ponytail and took off her shoes and school jacket.  
  
"Yeah, just don't do anything and stay here" Dracon said as he left to Ai's bathroom.  
  
"Sure" Draco said as he hang the jacket on the desk chair and put the shoes on the side of the bed as he look at the night table on the side he was on and saw a photo and pick it up.  
  
"I said don't do anything that means touching" Dracon said as he came back with the bowl of warm water and the rag.  
  
"Is this you and Ai?" Dracon said.  
  
"Yes, who else it would be" Dracon said.  
  
"You're so small, when was this taken?" Draco asked.  
  
"When we started pre-school, we where four I think" Dracon said.  
  
"Wow, Hermione" Draco said as he look at her on the picture holding the twins on her lap.  
  
"Yeah mom, she was probably..." Dracon said.  
  
"Twenty-one" Draco said as he put the picture back in its place  
  
"Yeah... here" Dracon said as he gave him the rag and the bowl with warm water.  
  
"Thanks" Draco said as he wet the rag, and put the bowl on the night table and was about to wet the mark as Draco stop him.  
  
"Hey don't do that" Dracon said.  
  
"What?" Draco said.  
  
"Don't wet the mark" Dracon said.  
  
"Why not?" Draco said.  
  
"It burns us" Dracon said.  
  
"What?" Draco said.  
  
"Every time we got it wet it burn us" Dracon said as he rubber his mark.  
  
"Oh... oh I know why" Draco said.  
  
"Why?" Dracon said.  
  
"I was put a spell on my mark so I wouldn't communicate with you two and every time I tried it would burn me, as you two would only feel the pain when you would get the mark wets but now no more... see, the spell went away when I escaped and it's good to clean it when you're over work in any kind of pain" Draco said as he clean the ark and wet the rag again and laid it on Ai's forehead.  
  
"Thanks for the ten years of pain you put us through" Dracon said.  
  
"I'm sorry, you know I pick out you're name" Draco said.  
  
"Really? I wouldn't have know because it's so not like you're. Dracon and Draco, their so unique and different" Dracon said as Draco had to laugh at him.  
  
"You're just like me when I was you're age" Draco said.  
  
"Yeah everyone tells me that" Dracon said.  
  
"Same height, same build, same hair and same spunky attitude" Draco said as he laugh as Dracon humph.  
  
"Come on, lets leave you're sister to rest" Draco said as they left the room.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That's it for chapter three of the second part of the 'Heads Secret'

Hope you like it

Review

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter four: News**  
  
"Daddy look, I'm flying like a bird" Ai said as she flew around on her broomstick outside.  
  
"What else would fly that badly" Dracon said.  
  
"A bad flier like you're self Dracon" Simon said as they all laughed.  
  
"Shut up Simon" Dracon said.  
  
"So that's my little brother?" Draco said as they watched the kids play outside while they all where inside.  
  
"Yes. Oh Draco I thought I lost you" Narcissa said as she hug him.  
  
"Yeah, glad to have my brother back" Mina said as she enter the room.  
  
"Mina, wow" Draco said to his little sister.  
  
"Yeah, I miss you" Mina said as she hug him.  
  
"Me too... look at you... fourteen of age" Draco said.  
  
"Hey he didn't lose track of my age. You own me ten years of birthday present, plus Christmas and all the other holiday presents" Mina said smiling at him.  
  
Here you go, spend it on what you like" Draco said as he gave her a golden card with a million dollars in it.  
  
"Love you" Mina said as she ran out of the room.  
  
"Don't worry I got hundreds of them" Draco said.  
  
"So when is the wedding?" Ginny said.  
  
"What wedding?" Hermione said.  
  
"Remember that before you where kidnap you and Hermione where going to get married" Ginny said.  
  
"Oh right... oh god I'm sorry" Draco said to Hermione.  
  
"It's okay, and don't you dare buy another ring, I still have the one you gave me" Hermione said as she showed the ring her gave her ten years ago, that she hadn't taken off since then.  
  
"That is expiring and is not available an engagement ring anymore, I have to buy you a new one... Hey! Mina wait up, do me a favor!!" Draco said as he chased after his sister.  
  
"He'll never change" Hermione said.  
  
"Mom where's daddy, I want to show him how I can be a good seeker like him" Ai said as she came inside.  
  
"He's chasing you're aunt for her to see if she can buy the engagement ring for me..." Hermione said as she cut her self off.  
  
"Engagement ring? You're getting married to daddy?" Ai said as her gray blue eyes light up.  
  
"Well... yes... but..." Hermione said  
  
"HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHAT! MY PARENTS ARE GETTING MARRIED" Ai said as she ran outside.  
  
"Oh no" Hermione said.  
  
"What is that she saying? Is not true you're marrying him are you?" Dracon said as he rush over to the adults.  
  
"Yes it's true" Hermione said.  
  
"You can't" Dracon said.  
  
"Why?" Hermione said.  
  
"You're married to dad" Dracon said.  
  
"You mean to Ron and its true, so Ron..." Hermione said.  
  
"Can't" Ron said  
  
"What?" Hermione said.  
  
"The papers are on the office and what's the rush, we can divorce when the wedding day is here" Ron said.  
  
"But..." Hermione said.  
  
"Good idea, don't change it" Dracon said as he went outside.  
  
"Oh boy" Hermione said.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry it's short but if I went on with I wanted to write next it would have never ended  
  
Well that's it for chapter four. Stay tune for chapter five. Review.  
  
Ja ne


	5. Chapter five

**Chapter five: Bonding**  
  
"Bye mommy, bye Uncle Ron" Ai said as she put on her robe and got into the car with Dracon on the backseat of Draco's sport car.  
  
"You sure it's okay with you to take them with me for the day?" Draco said as he got out of the house the other as Hermione walked outside with him.  
  
"Absolutely. Have fun" Hermione said.  
  
"You have my cell phone number, fax number, beeper and email, I'll call or send anything if something happens, not that anything will happen, not that I'm hopping or saying something will happen, not that something will happen which... oh God" Draco said as Hermione had give him a peek on the lips.  
  
"Everything is okay, go" Hermione said.  
  
"I really miss you" Draco said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Me too, you don't know how many nights I spend crying for you" Hermione said.  
  
"I swear to God I will make them up to you" Draco said as he kissed both her hands.  
  
"Daddy come on" Ai said from the car as she buckle up.  
  
"Move slowpoke" Dracon shouted.  
  
"Umm... Hermione, if you don't mind... not that I really need it, I mean not that you have to give it or do it if you don't want to, not that..." Draco said blushing.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione said.  
  
"Can I kiss you? Not the peek you just gave me, but a real kiss" Draco said.  
  
".. Sure" Hermione said.  
  
"If you don't want to that's ok...ay... Ummm" Draco said as he lean against Hermione as they kiss.  
  
"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ai shouted as Dracon blew the car honk loud.  
  
"Woo... sorry... I shouldn't have... asked..." Draco said as they had parted but Hermione kiss him again deeper this time.  
  
"Stop hitting on my mom and get a move on, I want this to end as soon as possible" Dracon shouted as Draco blushed.  
  
"Ummm... bye" Draco said as he kiss her and ran to the car.  
  
"Bye" Hermione said.  
  
"Daddy!!!!" Ai shouted again.  
  
"Hold on to you're broom stick Ai Janet Malfoy Granger, I'm coming" Draco said as he ran to the drivers seat.  
  
"How did you know my full name?" Ai said.  
  
"I'm you're father, it's a law to know it, as you're nick is Any" Draco said as he got on the car, lock all doors, put on his seats belts and adjust the mirrors and all.  
  
"Yeah, what's mine?" Dracon said as he started the car.  
  
"Dracon Lucifer Malfoy Granger. Nick name Dragon" Draco said as he drove out of the garage.  
  
"He's good" Ai said.  
  
"Lucky guess" Dracon said.  
  
"Bye, we'll be back before dinner" Draco said as they drove off.  
  
"BYE!!!" Ai and Dracon said as they drove off.  
  
"Have fun" Hermione said as she waved back at them until they where out of site.  
  
"You enjoy it?" Ron said as he came up to her.  
  
"Oh Ron... yes... if you must know" Hermione said.  
  
"Glad you're happy" Ron said.  
  
"Thank you, now help me clean up the house a bit" Hermione said as they went inside.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"So what are we doing first?" Draco asked as they drove around.  
  
"Go home" Dracon said.  
  
"Park!! Let's fly kites" Ai said.  
  
"Honey it's too soon for that maybe around one or so" Draco said.  
  
"Okay" Ai said.  
  
"Anything else beside kite flying or going home" Draco said  
  
"Go to my room" Dracon said.  
  
"The beach" Ai said.  
  
"To early for that, their close until noon, maybe later" Draco said.  
  
"Okay" Ai said.  
  
"Anything else besides home, kite flying, going to Dragon's room or the beach" Draco said.  
  
"Visit the animals at the park" Ai said.  
  
"Their still sleep honey" Draco said.  
  
"Go home" Dracon said.  
  
"Oww hey!" Dracon said as he bump his head against the seat when Draco suddenly stop the car.  
  
"I'm sorry... you okay?' Draco said.  
  
"Yeah. Don't touch me" Dracon said as he rub his forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just lost it" Draco said with a sigh.  
  
"It's okay daddy, we're the ones driving you mad" Ai said.  
  
"No you're not" Draco said.  
  
"Yes we are. I'm being stupid by wanting top go to places that are close or not good now that is only nine in the morning, and Dracon is being mean just wanting to go home. But if you don't want us here take us home" Ai said.  
  
"Yes please" Dracon said.  
  
"No. I'm not. I'm going to make the best of this day. Why don't we go to the mall, and I'll buy you some toys... or video games. How does that sound?" Draco said.  
  
"Yay" Ai said.  
  
"How about Dracon?" Draco said.  
  
"Fine" Dracon said.  
  
"Lets go then" Draco said as they drove to the mall.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Thank you daddy" Ai said as they walked out of the girl's toy store, where they had bought practically everything that there ever is of babies for Ai, as they manage to put it all on an infinity bag Draco had.  
  
"No problem sweetheart, now let's go some place Dracon wants to go, beside home, which will be?" Draco said.  
  
"At the Rockets Wizard Video Game Mega Store. It's his favorite store since he could know what video games are" Ai said.  
  
"Really? You like that store?" Draco asked.  
  
"Sure" Dracon said.  
  
"Well let's go then. I haven't been there in a while" Draco said as they went to the store.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!!! My lord. We miss you dearly. When we herd you went away we were strong and kept the store alive" A men said as he practically flew to of the video game store they just enter and shacked hands with Draco.  
  
"Yeah, I notice. Good job" Draco said.  
  
"Daddy" Ai said as she hug his leg.  
  
"Oh Leo this is my son and daughter, Ai and Dracon, kids this is one of my closets friends and manager of my store" Draco said.  
  
"You're store?" Dracon said.  
  
"This is you're son? This kid comes here every day since he was in diapers" Leo said  
  
"Really" Draco said smiling.  
  
"You own this store?" Ai said.  
  
"Since when?" Dracon said.  
  
"Since he has been you're age. He's father gave it to him when he was you're age and he has run it since then" Leo said.  
  
"No way" Dracon said.  
  
"Dracon loves you. I mean he practically worships you, he practically lives on this store" Ai said as Dracon blushed.  
  
"Glad to hear it" Draco said.  
  
"Well come on in" Leo said.  
  
"Chose anything you want Dracon" Draco said.  
  
"Whatever" Dracon said as he walked around the store.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy.... well?" Leo said as he had whisper something to Draco's ear.  
  
"Great. You have one right?" Draco said.  
  
"The very first one to have gone out in the entire world and from the factory" Leo said/  
  
"Thank you very much, wrap it and keep it here, the twin's birthday is on a few days and it will be a perfect present for Dracon. He doesn't like me that much, seen that his mom and I... kind of got separate before they where born, and I always miss out on important things" Draco said.  
  
"So sorry to hear that, not to worry, I'll get the entire equipment ready for you" Leo said.  
  
"Thank you... Dracon see something you like?" Draco said as he turn to his son who stared at a poster of a game that is call "Wizardry's 3000".  
  
"That... but it's still not coming until next year" Dracon said as he pointed to the poster of the game Draco had just got for him.  
  
"Well pick something else, anything" Draco said smiling.  
  
"Alright then" Dracon said.  
  
"Daddy" Ai whined.  
  
"What is it?" Draco said.  
  
"I need to go" Ai said.  
  
"Okay... Leo charge anything to my card that Dracon picks" Draco said as he threw him a card.  
  
"Yes sir" Leo said.  
  
"Were you going?" Dracon asked.  
  
"You're sister needs to go and I'm going to stand guard by the door while she's in" Draco said as he pick up Ai.  
  
"Alright then" Dracon said.  
  
"Remember anything you want, don't worry about the price just pick out anything and don't get out of the store" Draco said as he went with Ai to the bathrooms.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Feel better?" Draco said as they walked back to the store ten minutes later.  
  
"Much" Ai said.  
  
"Dracon did you... pick something" Draco said as they enter the store and on one side of the big entrance was a huge pile of bags with games and everything.  
  
"WOW" Ai said.  
  
"I'm ready to go and I think I max out you're card" Dracon said as he walked pass him and gave him the max out card.  
  
"No problem... here you go Leo, charge anything that is left to pay" Draco said as he gave him another golden car worth a billion dollars.  
  
"Ye...ye...yes.... sir...sir.... here.... you... go... thank you" Leo said still shock at all the money Draco had just spend.  
  
"Sorry for that. Is that I did say anything. Could you get a box from the back please" Draco said.  
  
"Yes sir" Leo said as he went away.  
  
"Sssshhh" Draco said as Dracon smirked and Ai giggle as he put everything in another infinity bag and gave it to Dracon who put it on his pocket as Ai had hers on her own pocket.  
  
"Here you...go?" Leo said as he came back and all of the games and bags of Dracon's new stuff where gone.  
  
"Thanks anyway... you guys want ice-cream?" Draco said.  
  
"Sure" Dracon said.  
  
"Yay" Ai said.  
  
"Bye Leo thanks" Draco said as they left.  
  
"Bye... weird" Leo said as he closed the store while he called the companies for more games.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That's chapter five for you all, seeya soon  
  
Please review. Ja ne


	6. Chapter six

**Chapter six: Recovering lost time**  
  
"Thank you so much for letting me spend some time with the kids" Draco said as he help put them to sleep.  
  
"You had aright too, after what you went thought and they did miss you even if they didn't know you" Hermione said as she tuck Ai up and then they went to Dracon's room and did the same.  
  
"And I'm the cause why they didn't get to know me. I should have been stronger and like that I would have been here for them" Draco said.  
  
"It's okay. You couldn't even if you tried, we're talking about Voldemort and Melody them selves" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah... oh god, they look so much like me" Draco said.  
  
"Yes. Dracon has you're eyes and you're hair, he's exactly like you when you where his age" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, but Ai is some like you" Draco said as the kids room where across from each other, and he was on hers.  
  
"With the brown mix in her hair and the light brown mix in her gray blue eyes. But the silky hair and eyes are yours as well"  
  
"But she's so like you" Draco said.  
  
"I guess, lets get out of here before they wake up" Hermione said as she got out of Dracon's room and Draco got out of Ai's room.  
  
"Night you guys, I love you" Draco said as they closed their doors and went to the other side of the hall.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"You bough them too much toys" Hermione said.  
  
"I had to make it up to them. Where's Ron?" Draco said.  
  
"He went home" Hermione said.  
  
"So, where alone?" Draco said.  
  
"With the kids sleeping and Mahou sleeping as well, yes we are" Hermione said as she held his hand and didn't broke eye contact as they walked to her room and Draco kiss her as he made her lay on the bed as he lean against her.  
  
"Oh... I can't" Draco said.  
  
"Let me start for you then" Hermione said as she unbutton his silky dark green pajama shirt as she kiss him  
  
"Mione... no not here" Draco said as he sat up.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione said.  
  
"This is you're bed and Ron's" Draco said as he got off of her and sat on the bed as she giggle then broke into a laughter.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Draco said.  
  
"Draco. I have never slept with Ron in the same bed or on anything, We just got married by papers like I ask to, I have never kiss him nor done anything I would to my best friend" Hermione said.  
  
"But... you've been married for five years, or so Ai told me" Draco said.  
  
"Yes it's true, but I never touch him in anyway aside from a hug of hello and goodbye like Harry, and I have never call him anything beside Ron or Ronald as he had never call me anything beside Hermione or Mione of course" Hermione said.  
  
"Really?" Draco said.  
  
"Draco, I love you and I was scare that I might lose you. I wasn't going to marry anyone else when you where missing. I love you to much" Hermione said as she caress his cheek with her hand as she smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"I love you too" Draco said as he leaned down on to her and kiss her sweetly on the lips as she let his tongue inside her mouth as they fought inside of her mouth and as they had done before ten years ago, they shared another special night together once more like before, unaware than this time they where being watch closely.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry it's short, next one will be longer, promise.  
  
Please review and seeya in chapter seven  
  
Ja ne 


	7. Chapter seven

**Chapter seven: Meeting the kids**  
  
"Alright everyone out, good luck into getting into Hogwarts, Beauxbatoms or Drumstrang. Seeya you all in graduation next week" Harry said as class ended and the school year along with it.  
  
"Bye Mr. Potter" they all said.  
  
"Dracon, Ai. You're dad is picking you up, so don't walk" Harry said as he walked out of the classroom with them.  
  
"Oh, can we come" a pair of what look lie twins came up to them.  
  
"No" Dracon said.  
  
"Yes, daddy would love to meet you guys. I bet he remember the Weasley twins so he might know you two a bit"  
  
"Hey we're legends aside from our dad's we are twins, but our dad's are brothers and real twins" Lina's the name of one of the girls.  
  
"And our mothers are different" Gina's the name of the other.  
  
"But we where born on the same time..." Lina said.  
  
"... on the same day...." Gina said.  
  
"... at the same hospital...." Lina said.  
  
"... on the same room..." Gina said.  
  
"So we kind of are twins but from different parents..." Lina said.  
  
"And fathers for twins" Gina said  
  
"True told" Ai said.  
  
"Whatever" Dracon said.  
  
"DADDY!! OVER HERE!!" Ai shouted as she ran up to Draco who had just drove in.  
  
"Hey, hey there... how was you're last day off school?" Draco said as he got out of the school in time for her to jump and hug him thigh.  
  
"Wicked. Hey I want you to meet..." Ai said as Draco cut her off.  
  
"I know, Lina and Gina. Lina's the daughter of Fred and Alicia Weasley, and Gina is the daughter of George and Angelina's daughter. Fred and George where two years ahead of me, but they where well known for their Prank and Joke history at school. I hear you guys where born on the same day, same time, same room, same hospital, you're practically twins with fathers that are twins and mothers that are like sisters since they where eleven" Draco said.  
  
"Correct" Gina said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy" Lina said.  
  
"Call me Draco" Draco said.  
  
"Uncle Draco?" they said.  
  
"Sure thing, hope on" Draco said as the four kids got on his car.  
  
"Wait.. oww" a little girl said as she trip and fell on her back.  
  
"That's Malian" Lina said.  
  
"She's uncle Harry" Gina said.  
  
"And Aunt Luna's daughter" Lina said.  
  
"She's our age" Gina said.  
  
"Months younger" Lina said.  
  
"Almost by a year" Gina said.  
  
"And she's very clumsy" Lina said.  
  
"But very smart" Gina said.  
  
"Hey you okay?" Draco said as he helped her up.  
  
"I'm fine, Mr. Malfoy. Daddy said to catch you before you left to see if you could take me with you because mommy can't me up" Malian said as she adjusted her cute little glass.  
  
"That's right, alright then, come on in. Anyone else missing, I'm starting the car and leaving" Draco said as she got in the car and he got on his seat.  
  
"That's' all of us" Ai said.  
  
"Alright, let's go then" Draco said as they drove off.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
"We're home" Draco announced as they enter their house.  
  
"Wow, you went out and came back with five kids" Hermione said.  
  
"Hi mom" Ai and Dracon said.  
  
"Hi Aunt Hermione" Lina, Gina and Malian said.  
  
"Hello, Lina, Gina, Malian, you all enjoy you're last day of school?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, Graduation is next week" Malian said.  
  
"On Friday..." Lina said.  
  
"...at three a clock..." Gina said.  
  
".. then there's the party afterward..." Lina said.  
  
"... until you rake down you're broom sticks" Gina said as they giggle.  
  
"That sound fun. You all want a snack?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, please, thank you" they all said.  
  
"Alright then, come and help me will you Draco" Hermione said as she walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Sure thing... be right back" Draco said as he follow her to the kitchen and the kid's dash up to their rooms.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Can't write more or it will be too long.  
  
Sorry if it's to short.  
  
Review and stay tune for chapter eight.  
  
Ja ne 


	8. Chapter eight

**Chapter eight: Birthday surprises  
**  
Summer began and soon ended as the birthday of Ai and Dracon soon came.  
  
"Hey Hermione?" Draco said as he and Hermione where in the kitchen getting the food ready.  
  
"Yes?' Hermione said as she got the cake ready.  
  
"Their birthday is today, right?" Draco said.  
  
"Yes" Hermione said.  
  
"And today is August 25" Draco said.  
  
"So?" Hermione said.  
  
"Honey, you where eight months when you had them?" Draco said.  
  
"Yes, I had them a little early" Hermione said.  
  
"A little? Practically half a month early. Oh god. Now I feel horrible" Draco said as they got the food ready.  
  
"It's okay... Ron and the others where there to help" Hermione said as she got the candy bags in the counter.  
  
"But I wasn't and I was the one that was supposed to be there the most. Oh god" Draco said.  
  
"It's okay... nothing bad happen. The twins where born just fine and I'm perfectly fine too" Hermione said as she turn to him.  
  
"If not, I swear to God I would kill my self" Draco said.  
  
"Don't say that" Hermione said.  
  
"But..." Draco said as Hermione quiet him down with a kiss.  
  
"Okay now... help me with this, the kids are outside and everyone else is around the living room getting everything ready" Hermione said.  
  
"And we're stuck with the cake and presents. The worst part for parents to handle. If you do, you're asking for death" Draco said as he nodded to the pile of gifts.  
  
"Oh don't exaggerate" Hermione said.  
  
"No word?" Draco said.  
  
"From?" Hermione said as she finish decorating the cake.  
  
"Any of the schools?" Draco said.  
  
"Nope" Hermione said.  
  
"And classes start on September the 1st and that's a week away" Draco said.  
  
"Don't worry, I got my letter a week before class started" Hermione said.  
  
"Well I didn't" Draco said.  
  
"I know, that's when you met Harry and didn't know he was the Boy who live until we all where on the train" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, the good old days when I hated his guts" Draco said.  
  
"And when you called me muddblood" Hermione said.  
  
"That's a year before it, but yeah..." Draco said as they kiss again, more deeply this time.  
  
"Hey!! Stop making out and come in here" Ginny shouted from the living room.  
  
"YEAH!!" they all said.  
  
"Caught in the act" Hermione said.  
  
"I'll get them for that" Draco said.  
  
"Who's ready for a birthday party?" Hermione said as they went to the living room with the cake and food and all right behind them.  
  
"ME!!!" the kids all shouted.  
  
"Oh god, and the horror begging" Draco said.  
  
"You said it" Harry said.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Presents! Presents!" Ai said as they sat on the living room after the party to open the gifts.  
  
"Hold you're broomsticks, who's the oldest" Draco said.  
  
"Dracon" Ai said.  
  
"Well Dracon opens one first then Ai then on" Draco said.  
  
"Okay" Ai said.  
  
"Here you go... open mine last will you" Draco said as he held his present for him.  
  
"Whatever" Dracon said as he began to open his new gifts.  
  
"So what you bought him?... oh my lord. How?" Hermione said as Draco gave her a pick of the gift.  
  
"I own the store he loves since I was his age, dad gave it to me as a birthday present, and so I have my connections. and I have the only copy in the entire world and the companies, the game fully tested and with every single thing that goes for it" Draco said.  
  
"If he doesn't change his way towards you with this, nothing will" Hermione said.  
  
"Daddy! I love my present" Ai said as she hug him after seeing that he had got her the mansion she had wanted.  
  
"I know you would. happy eleventh birthday princess" Draco said.  
  
"I'm done, thank you all" Dracon said.  
  
"Not so fast... here" Draco said as he gave him the big box he held.  
  
"What's this? Another broom?" Dracon said as he un wrap the box.  
  
"No, something you just want" Draco said smiling.  
  
"Aaaahhh! No fricking way" Simon shouted as Dracon only stayed silent as he stared at the game he wanted for so long and all of its equipment in the box.  
  
"Uncle Draco where did you get one?" Lina said.  
  
"Their making them as we speak how did you got it" Gina said.  
  
"I got my connections, well Dracon, what do you think? It's fully tested, the only one that is out right now, with all of its equipment direct to you from the company it's self" Draco said.  
  
"Its okay... thanks... dad" Dracon said smiling at him as Draco's eyes widen.  
  
"He call me dad? Did you just..." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah I did... you earn it... now... lets get out of here and play with this!" Dracon said as he grab the box and the other things and put them in the infinity bag he had.  
  
"Yeah!!!" they all said as they ran to the stairs.  
  
"He call me dad" Draco said.  
  
"Congratulations honey" Hermione said.  
  
"HEY!!! FREEZE ALL OF YOU" Draco shouted.  
  
"DAD!!!!" Ai whined as they stop half way up the stairs and look down at him.  
  
"Look what I got" Draco said waving in his hand their school letters.  
  
"The letters!" Lina said.  
  
"GET HIM!" they all said as they ran over to him.  
  
"HERMIONE HELP!!!" Draco said as the children chase him all over the house.  
  
"You're on you're own" Hermione said.  
  
"Give me it!" Ai said as they corner him.  
  
"Freeze or nobody gets any letter to Hogwarts" Draco said.  
  
"WE'RE ALL GOING TO HOGWARTS!!" they all shouted.  
  
"Here's Lina's, Gina's, Simons's, Malian's, Lily's, and my twins letters, there you go" Draco said as he gave them the letters.  
  
"Mom lets go to Diagon Alley" Ai said to Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, please" Gina said to Angelina.  
  
"Mom" Lina whined to Alicia,  
  
"Hold you're broomsticks, if you all clean up and get ready we'll go... now... that was fast" Hermione said as they all ran around cleaning up.  
  
"Since when have you had them?" Hermione asked.  
  
"For an hour, when I went upstairs to get my gifts for them they came" Draco said.  
  
"You're sneaky" Hermione said.  
  
"I know" Draco said.  
  
"We're done, let's go" they all said.  
  
"Alright everyone, we're going by... floo powder... wait up" Hermione said as they soon where on their way to Diagon Alley.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That's it for this chapter everyone, hope you like it  
  
Review please, seeya in chapter nine  
  
Ja ne 


End file.
